


Oscar, Ilyana, and leftovers

by ginnekomiko



Series: Tales from the Outrealms [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: A hypothetical support scenario.





	Oscar, Ilyana, and leftovers

Oscar was used to being the one to cook for the others in the Greil Mercenaries. He didn’t trust Boyd in the kitchen after he tried to use his weapon to cut vegetables, and while Rolf was eager to learn, he was still a little young to help with some of the more time-consuming recipes.

A familiar gurgle filled his ears.

“Hungry again, Ilyana?” he asked knowingly.

The young girl nodded, passing the seconds by lightly chewing on one of her fingers. Something he was cooking must have drawn her here. Was it the stew? The bread? He saw her gaze was wavering, as if she could not decide what to ask for.

The first time he fed her, it was out of concern. She’d collapsed after battle after using one of her spells. That time, he’d given her was an apple. If he didn’t warn her Oscar was sure Ilyana would have even eaten the core.

Once she discovered it was him who did most of the cooking, she became a regular in the kitchen. Mostly helping, sometimes snacking, sometimes just to chat with him.

“Ah, Oscar, can I have some of that bread, please?” she asked.

So, it _was_ the bread.

He smiled. “Sure, careful, it’s still a little warm.”

She always made a soft, happy sound when she bit into something she found delicious.  So, the bread had passed her test.

“Oscar, marry me and make me your wonderful food forever!” she said, wolfing down the bread.

The first time she said it, it legitimately startled him. He wasn’t sure if she was serious each time she said it, if she was, he’d certainly consider it.


End file.
